


15 unconnected ficlets

by lizibabes



Series: Ficlets100 [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 unconnected ficlets, mainly about Adam/Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 unconnected ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> beta: i_glitterz  
> Discalimer: I own nothing but the plot and none of this is true.

Title: During A Storm.   
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #11 Storm  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG

Tommy doesn't like storms, well he didn't, till he met Adam. Because when there's a bad storm, Adam uses it as an excuse to crawl under the covers, pyjamas on, dragging Tommy with him, not that he fights it, doesn't want to fight. If the storm is quiet, they watch movies, cuddled together under the covers, safe, warm. If the storm is loud, they make love, their moans masked by the sound of the storm. Tommy can't even remember why he didn't like storms in those moments, but he's found, being in love changes a lot of things, changes everything. 

 

Title: Separated.   
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #14 Relief  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG

When they all get separated after a show, Tommy's not going to lie, he panics a little. The relief he feels as each person comes into the hotel is something else entirely. These people are his family and he doesn't like the idea of them all being lost in a foreign country where none of them speak even a little of the language. Adam's the last to make it back and the pure relief he feels when he sees Adam, a little stressed, but otherwise unharmed, well it tells him all he needs to know about his feelings for Adam. 

 

Title: Together.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #15 Breeze.  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG

He loves travelling, seeing so much of the world, but he likes it when they get to stop too; standing on the hotel balcony, Adam's arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him warm even though there is a breeze. The breeze doesn't even touch his back the way it’s pressed against him. He feels warm and safe, loved. He hardly even feels the breeze, because all he can feel is Adam and that's the way he likes it. When he's in Adam's arms, the world falls away. He feels like nothing can get in between them, not even the wind. 

 

Title: love  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #91 Different.  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG-13

He's been with men and women, people who were beautiful on the outside and ugly on the inside, plain people who were beautiful inside. He's been with people who were beautiful inside and out, who just didn't get him. Relationship after relationship, some casual, some serious, but it never works. Till Adam, he's different, everything between them is different. It's easy in a way he didn't know love could be. Adam's a good man; handsome, not vain or shallow and he wants Tommy. They become close friends, then lovers and it’s so different, the way he loves Adam is different. 

 

Title: Goodnight  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #84 Goodnight  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG

Goodnight is just a word. It shouldn't make him feel much of anything; it didn't till he was on tour. Whenever he calls his family or friends after a show, he dreads hearing it, feels like he's losing them, even though he knows he is not. He'll call them or they'll call him again, soon enough. Saying goodnight isn't saying goodbye forever, but he gets home sick at night, when he's the only one awake on the bus. Then one night, Adam says goodnight and leads Tommy to his bed; they just sleep, cuddle, but it helps ease the loneliness. 

 

Title: kisses  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #Anticipation   
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG-13

He spends each show waiting for Adam. Anticipation crawls through his veins. Sometimes when Adam gets close, it's hard to concentrate, but he plays on, peaking out through his hair, watching Adam, waiting. Sometimes it's a peck, sometimes he ends up with Adam's cock against his ass, hard and warm and right there while Adam kisses him breathless. He tells himself he is just anticipating what Adam will do so it doesn't affect how he plays, but that doesn't really explain him jacking his bass, waiting for a reaction, anticipating what Adam will do. Anticipation, sometimes is half the fun.   
　

Title: Another Kiss.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #95 Again.  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG-13

The first kiss had been a surprise, as unplanned as Adam told everyone who asked; a lot of people asked. People freaked the fuck out, over a kiss. Tommy wasn't one of them, he'd told Adam to do whatever the hell he wanted and Adam had. He was not about to get mad after the fact. And Adam apologized to Tommy for it, not the world, and Tommy doesn't think Adam should have even apologize to him. He thinks about Adam kissing him again; a lot. When Adam kisses him again, he'd not surprised and this time, he kisses back. 

 

Title: Kiss It Better  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #62 Paper-cut.  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG-13.

Something so small shouldn't be able to hurt so much. It's a paper-cut, but it hurts like a bitch and seen as he got it passing a magazine to Adam, well, Adam's never looked guiltier.   
　  
"I'm so sorry baby, will you be able to play?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Maybe, if you kiss it better." He's milking it now.   
　  
Adam kisses his finger lightly over the paper-cut, then his tongue flicks over the tip, a blatant tease; everyone sees, but pretends not to. They know the show’s just for Tommy. No matter how public, it's always just for Tommy. 

 

Title: Lipstick kisses.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #63 Compromise.   
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG-13

The first time he kisses Tommy and he's wearing that lipstick, it goes everywhere, smearing on Tommy's face and his. Tommy had looked like a hot mess; he'd just looked messy. He'd cleaned them both, his thumb smearing lipstick off Tommy's chin. He said he wouldn't kiss Tommy when he wore it, licking him instead. But then Tommy said he wasn't going to kiss back at all if Adam wouldn't kiss him with the dark lipstick on. Adam compromises; he'll kiss Tommy no matter what he's wearing, just as long as he doesn't wear the dark lipstick every night.

 

Title: It Doesn't Mean A Thing.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #65 Gone  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG  
　  
When Adam's gone, doing promotion shit, Tommy doesn't pine, no matter what anyone says. He'd miss any of his friends if they were gone, does on tour, it's normal. He doesn't pine for Adam when he's been gone two days. So he tweets him a few times, texts him, it's just because he's bored. He bugs his other friends too, which they can't argue with. He's close to Adam, won't lie about it, but they’re just buddies, that's the way Tommy wants it, likes it. So what if he misses Adam when he's gone, it doesn't mean anything, does it?

 

Title: I Don't Dance.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff, Camilla Grey.  
Prompt: #33 Dance  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG

Tommy doesn't dance. Everyone knows that, but it doesn't stop Adam trying to get him on the dance floor.  
　  
"Dance." Adam demands.  
　  
"No." Tommy says firmly.

"I'm your boss." Adam pouts.  
　  
"Still no." Tommy laughs.   
　  
"Pretty please." Adam begs.  
　  
"Be nice." Cam orders.   
　  
"Do I have to?" Tommy whines.   
　  
"I'm not looking at him pouting all night because you can't dance." Cam shrugs delicately.  
　  
Tommy sighs, stands up; Adam actually claps like an excited kid. He grabs Tommy, drags him out on to the dance floor. He feels like a kid who's Mom's made him play with her friend’s kid.

 

Title: Should Have Listened.   
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #57 Mess.  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG

He's a mess, not in a good way. He has mascara running down his face where his eyes watered when he was being sick. He's pale, so sweaty his shirt has patches, his hair wet with sweat. He's seen himself, he looks like hell. He shouldn't have tried to play the show, but he hadn't wanted to let the band down. Tommy thinks he should have listened to Adam and gone to see a doctor. Adam isn't there saying I told you so or pointing out that Tommy's a mess, he's there with a cool damp cloth, cleaning him up.

 

Title: Truth Or Dare.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #53 Dare.  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG-13

It was just a Dare, but it felt like more. A stupid dare to kiss Adam, because they got bored and Sasha had an empty bottle. He's kissed Adam so many times, mainly on stage, but a few times off when he's been drunk, messing around. He's sober now, he feels like he needs to prove to them that he can kiss Adam when it's not just for show. Adam says he doesn't have to, but that just makes him more determined, he doesn't need an out. He leans in and kisses Adam, feels the same spark he always feels. 

 

Title: Sexy When You Blush.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #73 Blush.  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
　  
He loves to make Tommy blush. Sometimes it's just too easy, like slapping his ass in front of a crowd. He looks so cute when his cheeks turn pink that Adam can't resist. There's something sexy about his blush, as well as cute, but then again he wears everything well. Adam thinks he'd still be attracted to Tommy if the guy wore a sack. Spanking him in public is just one of the many ways to get Tommy to blush, but that's mainly due to the fact that he gets to spank Tommy as well as see that gorgeous blush. 

 

Title: Tease  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #22 Revenge.  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
　  
Revenge is sweet. Adam's been teasing him on stage for weeks, so Tommy starts teasing back. He leans into every touch, fights for dominance when their lips meet, makes every kiss linger. It takes a while for Adam to realise that Tommy is teasing him on purpose, for him to ask why Tommy's teasing him. He looks confused when Tommy tells him revenge is sweet, but he's sure Adam will work it out, eventually. He's a smart guy. Till he does, Tommy will keep on teasing, when he works it out? Well, Tommy will just have to wait and see.


End file.
